Jim/Walking Dead
| aliases = | series = The Walking Dead | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Atlanta, Georgia | known relatives = Wife and children (all deceased) | status = | born = | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = "Guts" | final appearance = "Wildfire" | actor = Andrew Rothenberg }} Jim was a minor character featured in The Walking Dead comic book series. He was introduced in the second issue of the series and made five appearances in total before being killed off in issue #6. The character also appeared in The Walking Dead television series where he was played by Andrew Rothenberg. He was introduced in the second episode of season one, "Guts" and made four appearances in total. He was killed off in episode 1.5, "Wildfire". Biography Jim was a mechanic who lived in Atlanta, Georgia. When a zombie outbreak wiped out most of the country's population, Jim was fortunate enough to be counted among the survivors. Jim however did not feel at all fortunate as they only reason he survived was because his wife and children impeded the path of the walkers allowing Jim the chance to escape. Jim found refuge with another group of survivors and stayed with them at their camp in the woods outside of Atlanta. When former police officer Rick Grimes needed information on where to gather weapons, Jim told him about the best places to scavenge for supplies. Jim was the first of the group to suffer from a severe emotional breakdown. Consumed with grief and survivors' guilt, he began obsessively digging empty graves at the top of a hill. The others tried to get him to stop, but Jim wouldn't listen. Ultimately, Shane Walsh had to physically restrain Jim because his actions were scaring the other members of the group, particularly the children. The following evening, a group of walkers raided the camp and Jim was bitten on the arm. For three days he suffered through the pain and fever of the slow-acting plague. Refusing a mercy killing or staying with the group, Jim was willingly abandoned at the entrance to Atlanta in the hopes that, upon reanimating, he could be reunited with the undead members of his family that may still exist. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Michelle MacLaren and Frank Darabont based upon concepts originally developed by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. * Actor Andrew Rothenberg also played the role of Malcolm the Vampire in three episodes from season one of the HBO television series True Blood. He also played a shape-shifting skinwalker named Lucky in the "All Dogs Go to Heaven" episode of the CW Network television series Supernatural. Appearances * The Walking Dead :* "Guts" :* "Tell It to the Frogs" :* "Vatos" :* "Wildfire" See also External links * * Jim at Comic Vine * Jim at the Horror House * Jim at Comicbookdb.com * Jim at the Walking Dead Wiki References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:2010/Character deaths